


Not Your Damsel In Distress

by Jkmac3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Steve Rogers, attempted kidnapping turn rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkmac3/pseuds/Jkmac3
Summary: When Bucky tries to save Captain America from Bucky's evil stepdad, Alexander Pierce, his evening takes a turn he never saw coming... but eagerly awaits.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Not Your Damsel In Distress

Bucky crept down the hallway, trying to make as little sound as possible. If Brock or Rollins knew he was out of his room, they’d tell Pierce and then the locks on his door would be doubled. He’d taught himself to pick the locks on the bedroom door, but he didn’t think he stood a chance against a padlock on the  _ outside _ of his door. 

_ Fucking Pierce _

Bucky had been snooping through Pierce’s office when he had had to tuck and roll his sensitive ass into one of Pierce’s ornate armoires. He and his goon squad had brought in a not-resisting Captain America. It had taken everything in Bucky to stay hidden and not hurl himself at the man. Captain America was in his sexy as sin stealth suit, no shield in sight. He was surrounded by fifteen of his stepfather’s men who were all armed and clearly ready for the ambush. Bucky kept one hand clamped tightly over his mouth to silence his breathing and the other pressed firmly against the cabinet door in the inane hope he could keep a room full of highly trained operatives out should they notice him.

Bucky watched Pierce come from around his desk and stand in front of the Captain, his hands tucked into the pockets of his suit trousers. He watched him study the super soldier for a moment. Captain America was standing at ease even though he was surrounded by armed men. He clearly wasn’t afraid of any of them and that had to be burning Pierce up.

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he knew his stepfather. Anything he was saying couldn’t be good. It didn't matter anyway. Bucky knew what he was up to and he wasn’t about to let it happen.

When Pierce left the room, his men shoved the Captain out of the room ahead of them at gunpoint. Holy moly, that ass. Bucky bit off a whimper. As much as he wanted to follow, Bucky had to wait. Pierce was a dick, but he wasn’t an idiot. And Rumlow was an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. Bucky would wait.

After he heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway, Bucky slid out of the armoire and listened for a moment. Other than his pounding heart the place was silent. Pierce didn’t usually leave babysitters behind to watch Bucky. He didn’t have to. But tonight had been more bizarre than usual.

Double checking before he left the room, Bucky headed down to the kitchens. With his back to the walls he just barely refrained from humming,  _ don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don’t be suspicious, don’t be suspicious _ as he kept to the shadows and tiptoed as quickly as he could.

When he got to the kitchen, Bucky poked his head around the door frame and saw Sitwell guarding the walk-in meat locker. He had a machine gun. That was gonna be a problem.

_ Okay, Bucky. You got this. _

Bucky slid down the row of ovens, crouched as low as possible. He kept his eyes on Sitwell and waited for his moment. When Sitwell turned and looked into the little glass window to check on his prisoner, Bucky slowly slipped a heavy iron skillet off the burner and quickly, before the man turned back around, slammed it into the back of the man’s head with a sickening crack. Sitwell hurled face first into the heavy metal door, bounced off, and slumped to the floor.

_ Ignore the blood, Bucky. He was an asshole. _

Bucky dropped the pan and ran to the freezer. He pulled the pin and yanked on the handle. At first it wouldn’t open; the suction working against him. But Bucky yanked again, using both hands. He stumbled back when the door gave and quickly righted himself. Before he could step into the freezer, the Captain stepped out. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. Bucky could see his mind working behind his constantly shifting gaze. 

“Captain Rogers,” he said, quietly. “Pierce left about twenty minutes ago. I don’t think he’ll be back tonight. But Rumlow and Rollins will probably be back in a few hours, especially if they left you here.”

As soon as he began speaking, the Captain had cut his eyes to Bucky; his body relaxed but his mind was taking in everything. He looked like David, come to life. If Michelangelo's David did Instagram modeling for UnderArmor. The Captain was wearing a pair of black compression pants that he must wear under the bottom half of his uniform, but that was all. Pierce’s men had relieved him of his shirt and all protective gear as well as his socks and boots. 

Bucky tried not to stare at the expanse of pale, naked flesh, practically looming over him. Somehow he was radiating heat even though he had just been in the freezer. God the man was gorgeous. And big. So, so big. Bucky had to actually shake his head to clear the image of him grabbing handfuls of beautiful pecs out of his head and get back on track.

“I know they planned to make your death look like an accident, so they wouldn’t want to leave any marks on you, but they didn’t hurt you did they?” Bucky asked in concern. “If they did, I have an emergency medical kit in my room we can use to patch you up. Otherwise, we should really get out of here as soon as possible.”

Captain Rogers still hadn’t said anything. He watched as Bucky shimmied around him and grabbed his uniform and boots off of the counter. He held them awkwardly, fumbling with the heavy leather a bit before getting a good grip. He came back to the Captain and slid his arm around his slim waist and tried to take some of his weight. When he didn’t move, Bucky looked up and saw the look of confusion on the handsome blond’s face.

“Lean on me. We’ll get you cleaned up and then we can get out of here before Pierce’s flunkies return.”

It took a moment but he did lean on Bucky. Unfortunately it slowed them down considerably, but Bucky didn’t mind. If the Captain was hurt then Bucky would help. He guided them out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his wing of the house; eyes on their feet as he tried to keep them both upright.

Steve looked down at the top of the kid’s head. Well, he wasn’t really a kid, now was he? He was smaller than Steve by a few inches and a whole lot of muscle, but he was clearly an adult. Slender and lean with a mop of short curls, he gave off an aura of innocence and eagerness Steve hadn’t seen in a long time. Leaning into him, he purposefully added a little more of his weight to the smaller man. He wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he was supposed to do now. The young man was clearly trying to save Steve’s life. Did that change the plan?

Getting into Pierce’s home had been simple. Show up as requested and not fight when the man inevitably betrayed him. Steve had even left his shield behind. No need to give Pierce a souvenir he’d just have to get back.

Glancing up into the dark corner of the room, Steve signaled the Widow. He didn’t hear a thing as she climbed down from the rafters and made sure their surroundings were clear. He tapped his micro-comm, sending the signal for extraction to Clint. Falcon was on standby to be their distraction, but apparently he wasn’t necessary.

“You know,” Bucky began, “I’m a little surprised you showed up here. You’re a super soldier. Aren’t you like,  _ trained _ to spot a trap or something? I know a lot of people think Alexander Pierce is a good guy, but he’s not. You have to know you can’t trust him.”

Bucky wanted to growl in frustration when they slowed down even further. As much as he loved having his hands full of the gorgeous Captain, he could hear something coming closer, but it didn’t sound anything like the usual cars pulling up to the house. They really needed to get out of there, fast.

“And you were stupid enough to come alone! What were you thinking?” Bucky didn’t mean to be insulting to a national icon, but come on! No one could be that gullible. “You know you’re really lucky I was even here to save your ass. If I hadn’t taught myself to pick a lock you’d still be in deep freeze.” 

His super hearing allowed him to hear Bucky’s mumbled, “you’re so lucky you’re pretty… can’t believe you made it this far.” 

Steve stopped and waited until the younger man was looking at him. “Why did you come here? What could be so important that you came unarmed and alone?”

Looking into those silvery pools Steve had no idea what to say. What  _ could _ he say? Why was this so hard all of a sudden? Before he could make up his mind, Widow stepped out of the shadows.

“This is not how I expected you to bag the target, Rogers.”

Her voice was low and husky and full of amusement. Her voice also seemed to kick his brain into gear. Steve pulled his arm from around the brunette, ignoring the confused and bewildered look. He pulled his uniform from unprotesting hands and began to redress, feeling the warmth return to his slightly chilled body. He slipped his socks and boots back on and gave the Widow a wry smile.

“There’s been an interesting development,” was all he could say.

“So you didn’t come alone, then.”  For some reason that was extremely important to Bucky. He’d have to unpack that later. He looked between the two superheroes. “Then why are you here?”

“Yeah, Rogers. Why are we here?”

Steve really wanted to strangle her. Instead he turned to the stunning brunette.

“We’re here for you, Mr. Barnes.”

Back in his uniform, he looked every inch the imposing Captain he was rumored to be. Bucky certainly didn’t feel the urge to read him the riot act anymore. He actually felt the need to whimper. 

Wow.

The Black Widow on the other hand looked amused and scary all at the same time. She looked dangerous in her black suit, weapons strapped and wicked looking. How can someone that sassy exude so much danger? Did she practice in front of the mirror?

Bucky blinked. Hold up. They were what, now? 

“You're here for me?”

“You’re going to come with us,” the Widow was saying and she clearly wasn’t giving him a choice.

It took Bucky’s thirsty-ass brain a ridiculously long time to realize what was happening. But between the dangerous redhead with the sexy voice, and Captain,  _ I bet I can make all the blood shoot to your dick in under a minute, _ America, Bucky didn’t feel bad. In the name of self-care and insane circumstances out of his control, Bucky was going easy on himself.

“Wait. Is this a kidnapping? Are… are you... _ kidnapping _ me?” Bucky’s voice went much squeakier when he asked that question. The Avengers were here in his evil stepfather’s home… to kidnap  _ him _ .

Bucky ran.

Steve and Natasha looked at the space where James B. Barnes had just been standing, to each other, and back to the empty space. They were surprised there wasn’t a smoke trail left behind.

“I have to say,” Natasha began, “I didn’t see that coming.” Dry didn’t even begin to convey her tone.

“Huh. Me either.”

Steve took off down the corridor in pursuit. He could hear Barnes but he had no idea where he ran off to. After winding his way through a living room and two sitting rooms, Steve found the target clutching a duffel bag to his chest as he made his way _back_ _towards_ _Steve_.

What the hell?

“Okay. I’m ready to go.” He was only slightly out of breath, but his face was flushed a pretty pink that Steve tried desperately to ignore. The pouty upturned, lips made it damn near impossible.

What the fuck?

“What?” Steve asked, stupidly.

“I’m ready to go. I just had to grab my duffel, but I had it all packed so I’m ready to go.”

“What?” Steve asked again.

“You said you came for me. I’m ready. We really should get out of here before they return. Unless you were hoping for a fight?”

“We are not looking for a fight,” Natasha announced from the doorway. “In fact thanks to you, we won't even need the distraction we had planned. Unless of course we stick around much longer.” She looked at Steve. “Did you want me to radio Falcon?”

Sarcasm. Yay!

Steve tapped his mini-comm again. “Bring it in Hawkeye. Widow and I are on our way with the package.”

“Roger that,” Clint’s voice crackled over the comm.

“I’m guessing you have no problems coming with us then?”

“Just lemme grab my coat and we can bounce.”

It was the cackle that startled him. Steve couldn’t contain his surprise. He’d never heard Natasha laugh in outright surprise before and he’d bet even money that he never will again.

  
  


***

  
  


“So the target’s not really a target? Is that what I’m getting?”

Sam Wilson, aka Falcon, was sanding at the top of the ramp when the trio boarded the jet, arms crossed over his chest. His grin displayed a charming gap in his front teeth and a twinkle in his dark eyes. The twinkle was aimed at Steve.

Bucky whipped his head back and forth and around to get a better look at the Captain. His face was a little flushed and he was rolling his eyes at the handsome black man on the plane. Friends? Bucky wasn’t getting the lovers vibe from either of them.

“Nope,” the Black Widow said, popping her ‘p’ extra hard. “In fact I might even use the word eager?” She said the last word like a question. Like she couldn’t choose between  _ eager _ and a more pathetic descriptor. 

Bucky didn’t bother feeling offended. “Eager works,” he agreed.

“So does this mean change of plans?” Falcon asked the Widow. She looked to their Captain who just looked confused.

“Why don’t you guys tell _ me  _ the plan and I’ll let you know,” Bucky interjected.

It wasn’t like Bucky was in charge of anything, but there had to be something said for cooperation. Right?

Everyone looked to Steve.

Fuck

“Alright. Everyone strap in. Clint, get us in the air. We’ll stick to the plan for now; get back to the tower and debrief with the others. Mr. Barnes will just be upgraded from target to guest.”

“Bucky.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Bucky. It’s short for Buchanan, my middle name. I mean, you can call me James if you’d like,” he said with a shoulder shrug. “Either’s better than the target or the package.”

“I’m going to call you James,” Falcon and Black Widow said at the same time, giving each other side eye and getting a laugh from Steve and Bucky.

“Can I at least ask what I was a target for? I mean, you all weren’t planning on killing me or anything, right? I mean, you are the Avengers. Truth, justice, and all that. Right?”

“Little late for that question, don’t you think?”

Bucky didn’t bother answering the Widow’s question. She’d have left with almost anyone, too if she had to live with Pierce and his creepy puppets.

“Relax kid. No one was planning your death. We just want information and leverage,” Falcon said.

“I’m not a kid. I’m twenty-six. And if you want leverage, you’ve taken the wrong guy.”

“Taken?”

Okay, she didn’t have to sound so amused. So Bucky may have jumped at the chance to get away from Pierce, but there was no need to remark on his eagerness again. Ignoring her question and tone, Bucky moved on to more important things.

“It’s actually why I ran for my suitcase. I’ve had a ‘go’ bag ready for months, but didn’t have the opportunity for escape. I was afraid you’d take me without my stuff.”

“Like I said. Not actually a target.” The amusement was abundantly clear. Did the rest of the world know the Black Widow was this sassy? 

“Well if he’s not a target, and by his own words, not worth the leverage, why are we taking him?” 

Bucky’s head whipped around to the not so charming gap toothed man. Was Falcon always this rude? He may not be a true guest, but damn. Way to make a guy feel unwanted.

“I'm not worth leverage. I have no idea why he kept me around so long, he clearly didn’t actually want me there. But I didn’t say I wasn’t full of information.”

At three pairs of curious stares, Bucky pulled a thumb drive out of the front pocket of his escape bag.

“Would copies of Pierce’s files help? I wasn't sure what would make good protection for me if I did manage to escape so I spent months copying everything on his computer. It’s about as interesting to me as a seventy year old’s Facebook page, but maybe it’ll mean something to you guys.”

Steve would have lost that bet with himself. In less than twenty minutes, Barnes had managed to startle a genuine laugh out of Natasha. 

Who the hell was this guy?

  
  


***

  
  


“Alexander Pierce married my ma when I was thirteen. It went about as well as you’d expect. I was angry that my ma was replacing my dad and took it out on Pierce. It wasn’t until I was older that I realized I had nothing to do with Pierce’s attitude. Pierce spent most of his time pretending I didn’t exist, so I wasn’t hurting him with my petty teenage angst. So instead I focused on staying out of his way so he could truly pretend I didn’t exist. When my ma died, Pierce went from ignoring me to containing me. All of my friends and contacts slowly disappeared. I didn’t have a job so there was no one to miss me. My bank accounts were frozen and I had no access to my inheritance. He started locking down my rooms when I turned nineteen. I had almost an entire wing of the house to myself and was ignored by everyone except my  _ bodyguards _ , Rumlow and Rollins. As long as I didn’t interfere with his business, Pierce left me in my gilded cage.”

“And if you interfered?”

“Then Rumlow and Rollins went from guards to punishers,” he said simply.

Bucky watched the rest of the room take in his story. The black man with the eye patch and a hell of a lot of leather, Fury as he was introduced, stared at him hard for a moment before turning to the Widow, Natasha Romanoff. 

“Run the drive and see what he gave us. Get Stark on it and see if there’s anything he can use to get us a back window into the man’s system. Barton, Wilson,” he turned to look at each man in turn and make sure he had their whole attention. “Keep an eye on Rumlow and Rollins. They’re going to have to report back that Mr. Barnes is no longer on the premises. I want Pierce’s reaction and what his next move is concerning Mr. Barnes.” 

Fury looked at Captain America. Took in the giant arms crossed over the massive chest. Took one look at his stubbornly set jaw and benched him.

“You get to keep our guest entertained, Cap. If we’re not concerned with him trying to leave, then let’s see to his comfort.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue about getting pulled from the field but one look at James Barnes’ face had him holding his tongue. 

Wow. That was a beautiful face.

“Where would you like me to house him?”

“I don’t give a fuck. Talk to Stark or find him a bunk with the SHIELD cadets. Just make sure he doesn't contact Pierce.”

And with that, Fury swiped a folder off the table, and left the conference room, Maria Hill at his heels. Steve stared at the closed door and considered his options. When he looked back at James, he sank into enormous silver pools.

“Did you want to stay here at SHIE-”

“No!”

Steve flinched at the practically shouted answer.

“No,” he said more calmly. Playing it cool just a distant memory, now. “I mean, I’d rather not. Can I…”

Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow. James was no longer looking at him; his eyes glued to the floor and his face was lightly flushed. He was clutching his bag to his chest protectively.

Oh!

Steve cleared his throat. “Come with me.” He nodded his head at the door and backed towards it. “I’ve a guest room you’re welcome to use, if you’d like. Or, I can talk to Tony and get you a room of your own in the tower.”

“I’ll, um, stay with you. As long as that’s alright?”

“Of course. Let's get out of here. We can watch some Netflix and stuff ourselves with takeout. JARVIS can order whatever you’re craving.”

“Who’s JARVIS?”

“You’ll see. Hey, how do you feel about motorcycles?”   
  


***

  
  


The elevator doors closed silently and the car began to rise without any button pushing. Bucky took a moment to get his legs back under him and leaned against the railing. He’d never been on the back of a motorcycle before and he very much doubted he ever would be again. At least not without Steve. He trusted Steve.

“Welcome home, Captain. Ms. Romanoff was in contact as well as Mr. Wilson. Sir would like me to remind you that there is an official honeymoon sweet below the penthouse should the need arise.”

Bucky startled off the wall of the elevator with a surprised jerk. He looked around wildly, eyes finally settling on the discreet, nearly invisible, ceiling speaker. When he cut his eyes back to Steve, sure enough, he was looking at the ceiling of the elevator car.

“Thanks JARVIS.” After turning back to Bucky, he explained, “That’s Tony’s AI, JARVIS. He’s been a godsend since I came out of the ice.”

“How very kind of you to say, Captain,” the smooth British voice intoned from the ceiling once again.

“Just tellin’ it like it is. Hey, JARVIS? Can you order us some food? What are you hungry for, Bucky?”

Bucky pried his eyes from the ceiling, and tried desperately not to look at Steve’s mouth. Don’t whimper. Don’t whimper. Don’t whimper.

“Anything’s good. I’m not picky.”

Steve gave JARVIS their order just as the doors opened into a wide foyer with one tall door in the center. He let them into his apartment and clicked on lights. After a quick tour of the living room, kitchen area, Bucky followed Steve down the hall.

“There’s a bathroom on the left, there, and the guest room is here on the right.” Bucky poked his head into the room, taking in the dark walls and hardwood floor. 

“Nice.” He bit his lip even as he looked Steve in the eye and asked, “Where do you sleep?”

“I’m right down there, Buck,” he nodded his head toward the open door at the end of the hall.

“Right down there?” Bucky repeated, tilting his own head. He inched backwards, telegraphing his intentions as he backed towards the other man’s room. Consent was very important to Bucky.

Steve smirked and tried not to stare at that mouth.

“Yeah, Buck. You wanna tour? I can show you where I brush my teeth. Where I change into my pj’s. I can even show you where I sleep at night.”

“I’d like that, Stevie.” He looped a finger through Steve's belt loop and pulled. “You could even say I was… eager.”

“Eager works,” Steve said breathlessly.

After stumbling against each other and fumbling with lights and “go” bags, Steve and Bucky crash onto the bed panting and moaning. Steve is heavy and tries to keep most of his weight off of the lithe body beneath him, but Bucky isn’t having it. Pulling at the broad shoulders blocking out the light he wiggles until he gets the man above him to relax.

“Jesus, Steve you feel amazing. The way you press me into the mattress. It’s like I can feel every inch of you.”

Bucky spread his legs and savored the feeling of all that delicious weight holding him down. When Steve braced one hand above Bucky’s head, tipped his chin up and kissed him, Bucky moaned heartily into his mouth. The man owned Bucky’s mouth. He thrust his tongue in, demanding entrance, tilting Bucky’s head the way he needed it.

Steve rolled his hips into Bucky’s and couldn’t contain his groan. Between his taste and the feel of all that lean muscle under him, Steve couldn’t get enough.

“I’m not sure how far you’d like to take things,” Steve panted out between sucking and licking at those beautiful lips. “We can go as slow as you’d li-”

“I’m gonna need you to fuck me, Steve.” Bucky begged, “please. Please.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that.” And Steve dove back in. He licked and nibbled his way down that chiseled jaw; the rub of Bucky’s scruff against his own sent little sparks shooting straight to the tip of his dick. He rolled his hips again, shoving his hardened cock against the one in Bucky’s pants, relishing the answering moan. When he felt hands pulling frantically at his shoulders, Steve leaned back onto his knees and yanked his shirt over his head. He began unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt.

“This okay?” he looked up into Bucky’s flushed face.

“More than okay.” Bucky reached up and ran his hands over the most glorious chest he had ever seen. Miles of flawless skin covering mounds of tightly packed muscle on display just for him. He sat up and took one pretty pink nipple into his mouth and suckled. 

Steve hissed in pleasure and grabbed the back of Bucky’s head. Christ he was so sensitive. Pulling away he gripped Bucky’s face and dove back into his mouth, tongue swirling urgently. But he could only take it for a few more seconds. Pulling back he hopped off the bed and began unbuttoning his pants. Watching Bucky work on his own had Steve’s hands flying over his clothing even faster. Within seconds, he was back on top of Bucky. 

_ Oh fuuuuck. _

Naked skin to naked skin. Steve’s blazing heat was consuming Bucky’s ability to think. Everything felt so good. Two hundred plus pounds of muscle was caging Bucky in and it felt sublime.

“God, Buck, I wanna be inside you so badly.”

“Yes! Please, yes, now,” Bucky said urgently.

Steve heaved backwards, accidentally dragging his cock against Bucky’s even harder. He was trying to get the lube from his night stand but was now braced over the most gorgeous man on the planet, rolling his hips, chasing the most delicious feeling. He never wanted it to end.

“Lube, Steve! Get the lube!”

“Fuck!”

Leaning forward and grabbing the bottle out of the drawer, Steve squeezed hard enough to pop the lid off, sending the offending plastic shooting up to the ceiling. He was lucky the bottle was half empty or he’d have sprayed half the bottle everywhere. Giving his hand a generous coating, Steve took two seconds to set it down smartly on the nightstand. They were gonna need more later, for certain.

Sitting back on his haunches Steve slid his dry hand down Bucky’s trembling thigh and ran his slicked up fingers over the gorgeous whorl. He teased the quivering pucker and watched Bucky’s face as he breached him with one finger. Bucky relaxed into the feeling even as he tensed in anticipation. It felt so good but wasn’t quite enough.

“More, please.”

Steve gently added another and slowly twisted and scissored his fingers. He couldn’t decide where to look. He wanted to watch his fingers, see them entering that beautiful ass over and over again. He wanted to watch the way that hot hole gripped and pulled at him. But that face. Every expression was for Steve. Every pout and mew from that mouth. Every gasp and furrowed brow were Steve’s. He could spend eternity staring at that face.

By the time Steve had Bucky’s hole prepped and ready for his cock, Bucky was a quivering mess. He was panting and begging; grasping at Steve as he tried to pull him down on top of him. His hips were rolling up into Steve frantically, pleading to be filled.

“Now, Steve! I need you, please! I’m ready!” Bucky begged.

Steve grasped his cock and rubbed lube down the length of it. Bucky had him so turned on he shuddered from the feel of his own palm. Gripping Bucky’s hip, Steve lined up his cock and ran the fat head over the tiny hole. He rubbed the head over wet hot skin and savored the feeling before slipping inside. With the tip of his cock in the hottest place on earth, Steve paused and gave Bucky time to adjust.

“Oh, God that’s good,” Bucky moaned. “Keep going, I’m okay. Just go slow, yeah?” He asked with a gulp. Steve’s size was no joke.

Lowering himself to his elbows, Steve leaned down and focused on that exquisite mouth. He licked and nipped and sucked. He lathed and soothed the tiny stings he created. When Bucky relaxed into his kisses, Steve shifted his hips and sank down further into blissful torture. Feeling Bucky’s body relax and take him in had Steve’s hind-brain going into overdrive. He wanted to take and possess and consume, but he couldn’t. Not without hurting Bucky. He gave him another moment to adjust before cautiously pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. The heat from Bucky’s channel was intense. The way it gripped and milked him on every push and pull. That tight grip around his cock had Steve panting and desperate for more. 

By the time Bucky was writhing and arching up into Steve’s thrusts it felt like an eternity and an instant at the same time. Steve wasn’t ready for it to be over, not by a long shot. But he was definitely ready for it to be...more.

“Harder, Stevie,” Bucky gasped. He needed more.

Relief and need poured over Steve. Sitting back on his haunches again Steve spread his knees, gripped Bucky’s hips, and began thrusting in earnest. He rolled his hips furiously, pumping his cock deep into Bucky over and over again. It was insane. He felt insane. Every inch of flesh dragging up and down his cock was driving him crazy. It felt so good he could hardly think.

“Oh fuck yes!” Bucky screamed. He had zero control at the moment. Steve was using Bucky’s body to get off and it was everything he had ever wanted. He rearranged Bucky’s arms and legs where he needed him. He tilted Bucky’s hips so he could get the perfect angle. When he began nailing Bucky’s sweet spot over and over again, Bucky couldn’t contain the tears that poured from his eyes. He scrambled for Steve’s shoulders and just tried to hang on.

Watching Bucky bounce up and down on his cock was possibly one of the most exquisite sights Steve had ever seen. It was certainly one of the most exquisite feelings he’d ever felt. Surrounded by molten heat that gripped and milked him so erotically? There weren’t words for Steve to describe how he felt. Instead he used his body. Trying to show Bucky what this moment meant to him.

“Steve, Steve,” Bucky sobbed. “M’so close. Please don't stop. Need it, need you.” He was rambling, but he was right on the edge and couldn't think.

“You close, baby? You gonna cum for me? Untouched? Oh fuck, baby, do it! Cum for me. Let me see you, sugar. Let me see you make a mess a both of us.”

Steve reached down and pulled Bucky’s knee up to his chest and drove his hips forward mercilessly. He railed Bucky’s prostate, pounding him into the mattress. Steve could feel his orgasm building in his hips. The tingling sensation at the base of his spine, inching its way up his body. Fuck he was close.

When Bucky came, he cried out in pleasure. Every inch of him was strung like a taut bow before he exploded in bliss and hot cum and white-star fireworks. Electricity was shooting though him, making him gasp and pant for breath.

Steve held out as long as he could. But when Bucky’s tight ass gripped and spasmed around his cock he felt his willpower fading. When he felt the first hot splashes of cum spray across his abs, he fell completely. Steve gave two more rough thrusts, his body’s pathetic attempt to keep fucking, before he cried out and emptied himself inside the beautiful man beneath him. He wasn’t ready to stop. His hips churning furiously, desperately seeking every ounce of pleasure. 

When he came back to himself, Bucky was gently threading his fingers through the damp hair at the base of his neck.

“That was amazing. Thank you,” Steve said, unable to keep the earnest expression off of his face. He was a confident enough man in his daily life, but he never knew what to say after sex. It was such an intimate experience and he didn’t know how to carry that over into the aftermath without making it awkward. He’s not even sure he succeeded this time when Bucky burst out laughing.

“You really don’t have to thank me for giving me the best sex in my, admittedly limited, history.” Bucky takes a second to admire the open expression and beautiful face above him. 

“It was amazing for me too and if you’d like to do it again you could, without a doubt, say I was...eager for the experience.”

Steve takes a moment to kiss the smug expression off of his beautiful face. Licking and sucking to his heart's content. When he leans back to take in his handy work, the swollen lips of that beautiful, pouty mouth, he only lasts a moment before he dives back in for more.

“Eager works.”


End file.
